


Carpe Angel

by ladyfarcly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, disapointed watcher, over use of dialogue, sceptical mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay Buffy," She had said "You can Carpe Angel, you know seize the Angel, it's for good this time." Buffy hugged Willow nearly squeezing her to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Angel

**Author's Note:**

> * * Denotes thought

Buffy found herself walking toward the mansion it was daytime and she knew Angel would be sleeping. Maybe it was better that way. How many nights had he watched her sleep? After the kiss and everything else that had happened the night before Buffy got the courage to ask Willow for a print out of the spell. Willow, knowing Buffy too well smiled (also her guilt she'd give Buffy anything)

"It's okay Buffy," She had said "You can Carpe Angel, you know seize the Angel, it's for good this time." Buffy hugged Willow nearly squeezing her to death.

So here she was now looking up at the old mansion. It was creepy but she wasn't wigged. She entered using her slayer stealth not wanting to startle him or wake him. Wondering if he woke grumpy. Setting his breakfast (You know she never comes without his blood) on a table, she removed her coat and set it with her purse the conspicuous paper bag.

She looked around. It was as is if the night before hadn't occurred.

She went up a flight of stairs and along a hallway. She could feel his presence but needed to locate him. She opened one door. He felt closer. It was like playing a game of hot or cold. The room was black purely Angelus. It was a write off, broken antiques and art everywhere, the bed sheets and pillows ripped to shreds, but no Angel. She noticed the closet door slightly open and peeked inside to find him huddled in the corner sleeping but trembling. Buffy kicked off her shoes and went in. She sat slowly beside him and gently pulled him to her. He was only wearing his pants. Never waking he curled into her and stopped trembling. He moaned her name softly then was quiet and still. Buffy relaxed and dozed off herself.

Angel opened his eyes coming wide-awake suddenly like most vampires do at sunset. He could hear her heat thundering in his ears. Her smell was intoxicating him. He felt more rested than he had in weeks.

*What's she doing here* he thought as he slowly remembered the kiss the night before all hell broke loose. She had tasted so sweet. He had smelt her arousal. He had wanted so bad to throw her to the floor, claim her make her see she was his and only his, always and forever.

Buffy wiggled and slowly came awake. She sighed stroking his shoulder.

"Hey." she said softly in greeting. Angel pulled away and sat up against the wall. Buffy was having none of that, so she leaned against his shoulder before he could panic and run.

"What time is it?" he asked know it was sundown.

"Don't know I came after school."

"Why?" he asked still very shy like.

"Missed you silly." she said in that cute little voice she used only for him.

"Buffy... I..."

"Brought you breakfast, don't worry," she said.

"No, it's not that."

She moved and looked at him through the darkness.

"What is it Angel? You can tell me anything."

"It's you. I want.... I need.... I need you Buffy."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." he said and went to stand.

Placing a hand on his knee she stopped him. He froze in fear and anticipation. Her other hand went to the other knee and she kneeled in front of him. She slid both her hands along his muscular thighs and he gasped. He was afraid to move, afraid to have it end, afraid for it to go further.

She could hear and feel the low rumble start in his chest. She leaned in placing her lips to his chest he arched his back. She kept massaging his thighs. She stopped with her hands on his hips her thumbs so achingly close to where he wanted to be touched. Angel was gulping in unneeded air like his undead life depended on it. (Vampire version of hyperventilating maybe?) His hands balled into fists at his side so he wouldn't grab her and just do it. "Angel" she whispered as her lips moved to his throat "relax"

"We.... Have... to... stop." he panted out.

"No. I talked to Willow."

"What?"

"You know... she said carpe Angel." Buffy now sucked at his throat.

Moaning he said "Carpe Angel?"

"Seize my Angel. No clause in the new spell." His whole body shook at the revelation but he was far from relaxed.

"What if I lose control?"

"I'm stronger than you right now." Her hands moved in on the target and his hips bucked up to meet them. He was hard like a rock, fully engorged and pulsating. She undid the button and zipper slowly he growled this time then whimpered as her small hand encircled his fullness. She stroked him and really shocked him when she ducked her head and took him in her mouth as far as she could. His hips bucked again and his hands moved finally to the sides of her head. He applied no pressure.

"Buffy... Please... aaahhh" He managed, and then grabbed her roughly pulling her lips to his in a searing kiss. His hands pulled her hips to him pushing her little skirt up out of the way. He moved her to straddle his lap and tore her panties from her. She gasped and sat up straight then leaned in to kiss him again feeling his change. He was in full game face now. She giggled softly and he moved and thrust into her to the max causing her to lose her breath. He gave her no respite to get used to him he just pounded up into her and slammed her hips down to meet his thrusts. Buffy exploded in sensation, her walls contracting around him screaming his name over and over. He bared her neck and bit roughly, coming hard, spilling as deep into her as he could. Causing her to orgasm again. As they calmed she gently stroked the ridges on his forehead until he calmed enough for them to go away.

"We need to talk," he said and she slowly pulled off of him.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Buffy looked at him as he did up his pants he was still rock hard and all she really wanted was to settle right back down on him again.

"Stay with me." he whispered.

"Tonight?"

"Always."

"Yes Angel, always."

She kissed him softly and he purred hugging her tightly.

Angel led Buffy down the long corridor to a large bathroom. He informed her that the plumbing did work and left her to go find clean towels.

Buffy made use of the private moment he had given her and then filled the large oval marble tub. Buffy wondered about the heated water since no electricity was turned on. She'd have to ask Angel. She rooted around the bathroom and found bath oil but thought better of it in case it had been Drusilla's.

She was sinking into the hot water moaning at the delightful sensation when he came back into the room. She watched his every move as he stripped off his pants and got into the tub facing her. He hissed at the hot water and sat slowly.

"Too hot?" she asked he shook his head, shy guy was back, she wouldn't allow that.

"How come there's hot water and no electricity."

"Natural gas." he whispered leaning back but not looking at her.

"Tell me about everyone, Buffy."

"Well, Cordy and Xander are the same. Willow and Oz are the same. My mother knows I'm the Slayer."

"How'd that happen?"

"Spike and one of ... well ... your goon squad."

"Spike?!" he looked at her sharply.

"Yeah, he was sick of you and Dru. We made a deal. He helped me.... kill um... you, and he and Drusilla went free. I needed him to get Giles out."

"Boy, I was a bastard, wasn't I? Giles.... I'm really sorry about that. When I wasn't in control, my demon really got off on others pain."

"My mother was totally clueless until I was jumped and Spike helped me stake the minion. He totally won my mother over. He was quite charming with her. She had no idea he was a vampire. After what experience she had with you she thought he was sweet. The little fucker snowed her good."

"She probably hates me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Do you remember everything?"

"Most of it. Ahhh." her toes started to wander "Stop that or I'll forget my name."

He started washing her legs.

"I remember Jenny, torturing Giles, Fighting with you. I'll never forget being in hell." he shivered. She noticed he trembled a lot.

"Sorry about that." She said

"I think we're both going to do the apology thing too much." He stood and went to move behind her. She knelt stroking he was hard again or still she didn't know which. He sat fast but closer to her this time and she moved into his lap.

He quickly resumed the conversation.

"Who’s the other slayer?"

"Dru killed Kendra and Faith came. She brought this Mr. Trick guy with her. He's trouble but we can't seem to shake him. Faith is a good slayer. She's just confused. My fault though, I didn't trust anyone enough to talk about you. I saw her today and told her I was sorry for not trusting her and she can trust me. I really like Faith."

He nodded but she was squirming rubbing herself against him and he had barely heard a word she had said.

"Angel?"

"Hmmm" he responded, not wanting her to stop moving.

"Did you like what I did earlier?" He nodded holding her hips guiding her movements.

"Can I? Again?" His eyes flew open at her request. The question hung between them. He really wanted to know where she had learned it.

She saw the questioning in his eyes and offered an answer before he could ask.

"My mom has these books she thinks I don't know about. They're the really racy novels that describe everything. I kinda stole one the night you returned. I was having thoughts. But you started this whole shy guy thing and I wasn't sure how you'd take it." She blushed and he smiled.

He pushed her off his lap and sat on the edge of the tub pulling her to her knees in front of him.

Buffy looked up into his eyes grateful shy guy was gone and then looked at his hard cock. She petted it feeling, hearing, and seeing his reactions. He was so hard, yet his skin was so soft. Her tongue darted out along the tip and he grasped the edge of the tub his knuckles going white. She took the tip in her mouth sucking it lightly, the low rumble in his chest again. She took him further and he started to growl. Between her hands pumping him and her oral onslaught he was losing control quickly. His hips started to jerk and almost gagged her but she pulled back a bit. He really wanted to pull away to come but the more noise he made the harder she sucked slowly moving up and down until it became unbearable for him. He let go of the tub put one hand in her hair and his other wrist to his mouth and bit coming deep into her throat. Buffy had the good sense to relax when she felt him grab her head. She eased the sucking and swallowed, letting go to have him slide into the tub pulling her to his chest whispering her name over and over.

He kissed her for a long time sliding his tongue around her mouth before moving her to the edge of the tub. It was her turn to look surprised.

He smiled wickedly "Your turn." was all the warning she got before her thighs were parted and his cool tongue flicked her slick crevice.

"Angel." She cried out. He licked her from top to bottom carefully avoiding her clit. His tongue swirled into her tight passage cleaning the walls of their earlier experience, Buffy started to mummer incoherently, and his tongue went so deep. Her juices dripping from his chin as his tongue flicked her clit and she shrieked. She knew what it felt like to touch herself there, but his tongue was masterful. Just when she thought it couldn't get better he sucked her swollen nub and she came in waves. Angel continued to lick and suck until she came yet again before letting her slide back into the now cooling water. He was about to wash his face when she kissed him fully turning him on even further.

When he finally pulled away he spoke.

"I can't get enough of you. We're never going to get out of here."

"I have to talk to my mother she'll be expecting me soon." He nodded and they finished washing.

Angel decided she should tell her mother about him and after they dressed he walked her home.

Just outside her mother's house Angel was going to kiss her good night and leave but she stopped him.

"You're doing this with me Angel."

"Your mother doesn't like me Buffy. Shit, she probably would prefer Spike to me after what I said to her."

"Angel honey we've done this to death you had no control over the demon then. You have control now." she opened the door and invited him in.

Angel sighed and followed her feeling like a man on his way to the gallows. Buffy took his hand and led him into her mother’s home office where she knew Joyce would be.

Joyce gasped when she saw Angel with Buffy.

"Buffy why is he here? What's going on?"

"Calm down Mom, I can explain. Angel's back."

"So I see."

"I am really sorry for the things I've said and done Mrs. Summers," he said hoping the kiss ass approach would work.

"But Buffy said she sent you to hell."

"Yes ma'am."

"So what's your status now?" Joyce asked very leery.

"I have my soul for good this time."

Joyce nodded trying hard to be calm.

"Mom I want to be with Angel." Buffy said laying it out.

"Uh huh, well if I say no you'll leave, if I say yes you'll leave."

"Mom, I'm not leaving anywhere."

"Mrs. Summers I'll buy Buffy a cell phone you can contact her whenever you want." he said almost begging for her approval "Mrs. Summers I won’t let her drive or anything." Joyce smiled inwardly at that but instead she said

"So this is it. I have no say."

"Mom, you have a say in everything."

"Well it's done my way then." She said trying to recover some ground.

"You don't move out till after high school, I want you to go to college, you can see Angel on the weekends, but Sunday to Thursday you home except for your slaying duties. If you grades fall no deal."

Buffy went to balk but Angel nudged her.

"Fine Mrs. Summers." He said. Angel pushed Buffy out of the office and Joyce grabbed his arm before he could follow her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"It's Joyce Angel. Its Friday, I want her home after patrol Sunday night early." He nodded

"And Angel...." he looked at her "If you hurt my daughter again I'll make you wish you were back in hell are we clear on that."

Angel shivered.

"We are very clear Joyce," he said, and she let him go.

In the hallway Buffy asked Angel what her mother had said.

"It's Friday go get some stuff to leave at my place," he said brushing his body against hers.

"Want to help?"

"No, I can barely keep my hands off you as it is. I definitely don't need to be in a room with a bed with you."

She giggled and ran up the stairs.

Joyce came out of her office and followed Buffy up the stairs.

Buffy was pulling on jeans when she entered her daughter's room. She gasped at the bruise on Buffy's thighs in the form of large handprints.

"So you've had sex with him again." was all she said

Buffy jumped, finishing dressing quickly. She pulled Joyce away from the door closing it. "They'll be gone tomorrow mom." she whispered.

"And the sex? Are you careful?"

"Mom, he can hear us. Can we do the sex talk later?"

"Buffy?" her mother warned.

"Look, careful. Yes. Don't worry, vampires are sterile and don't get or carry disease. Look I'll be honest with you. We're clean slate remember. I could have hidden this all from you but I came to you."

"I am trying Buffy, you're my baby girl. I know you're not a baby anymore but you're all I got." Buffy hugged her mother.

"What's this?" she touched Buffy's neck.

"Oh, it's a ...."

"Vampire hickey" her mother offered and Buffy nodded.

"I'll see you after patrol on Sunday and we'll talk okay."

Joyce nodded and let Buffy leave. As soon as the front door closed she phoned Giles.

Angel carried Buffy's all-purpose slayer/Buffy stuff duffel bag for her.

Neither said too much. Once they were inside the mansion and the door was closed he tossed the bags aside and pinned her to the door.

He pressed his throbbing cock into her and she moaned his name. His kiss wasn't soft or gentle but hard fast and urgent. His tongue dueling with hers in a fight he intended to win. He pulled away slowly

"Not here." he said

"You started It. ' she giggled a little.

"I could smell you arousal all the way here."

"I just felt yours." he moaned and moved back a step.

"Where you put my breakfast," he asked

She pointed to it.

"How about I go flush your room and you eat," she offered.

"Flush being the optimal word." he muttered taking out the container of blood. "I'll do it. Have a seat I'll be back," he said disappearing.

Buffy heard noises and yelled "Not in the closet angel!" only to get growled at in response.

Angel came back after brushing his teeth. Making noise but startling her anyway. He sat her on the couch.

"You gonna tell me why you trashed your room." she asked

"I was angry," he offered

"About"

"About being Angelus, about Jenny, Giles, Scott, The kiss, everything."

She nodded wincing when he mentioned Scott.

"So what am I gonna do all day tomorrow while you sleep."

He pulled her closer to him.

"I plan on keeping you up very late. You'll sleep too." he whispered his voice sensuous and velvety.

She smiled and went to kiss him but he stopped her.

"First we need to talk."

"Angel who owns this place?"

"I do, I've had it for years just never used it until..." he let the words trail off.

"I'm going to get the electricity hooked up for you, maybe cable..."

"Slow down Angel." causing him to smile. Her actually telling him to slow down; what a role reversal.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked

"Buffy I'm so sorry I was so rough with you earlier."

"You weren't. I can handle it."

"I see that, it's just, this." he said stroking the bite on her throat.

"I never meant to lose control and do that."

"Made you come hard," she whispered smiling.

He chuckled softly "Always does."

"So don't feel bad. I want you to feel good."

"It's just been so long..." he started to get quiet again.

Buffy took a deep breath and said "What about Dru...." he shuddered

"Easy honey." she whispered

"You know she wasn't all there." His voice was quiet and the words a little forced. I never touched her like that although I sure let Spike think I did. You were the first and only since I got my soul the first time. I was celibate for over 80 years."

"That's no fun," she said more to herself than to him.

"Nope. Makes you brood.... a lot."

"You remembered very well." she kissed his neck and her hands started to wander

"Like riding a bike," he moaned

She stopped her feeling and looked at him

"I have to patrol."

"I know I'll go with you." she nodded

"I was hoping you were up to it."

"I'm not but I'll go. I am however up to something else." he purred in her ear.

"After work." she grumbled.

"Let's go," he said standing his erection more than obvious.

Buffy couldn't resist stroking him.

"Buffy" he moaned moving closer for more pressure. She went to pull her hand away but he held it firmly in place. With his lips on her ear he whispered, "I'll be quick." she giggled. "Okay baby" only to find herself on her back and Angel yanking her Jeans and panties off in one smooth motion. He lunged at her pistoning his hips into hers before she even got the zipper down. She barely got his pants off his hips and he was in her hot core growling. "I...Can't...” he tried "Just let it happen" she said softly clinging to him her nails digging into his shoulders.

He hid his face in her shoulder she felt his change and was ready for it.

He pumped into her holding her tight and bit coming hard making her gasped. He roared her name into her neck and she went off like a rocket, tightening coming hard herself milking him with her orgasm. He calmed slowly licking at her wound. He was still rock hard like he had been before.

"Lucky me." she said out loud not really meaning to.

"What?"

Angel, your still hard." she said and he chuckled

"Have a long time to make up for."

He finally helped her up and they dressed.

"Okay lets go." he said "For real this time" pulling her to the door.

Buffy and Angel patrolled three of Sunnyhell's graveyards before they spotted any vamps. Dusting them quickly they turned to leave to see Giles standing near a monument. He was unarmed but appeared angry. Buffy had upset him the day before but he wasn't acting angry with her.

Angel and Buffy walked toward him slowly, Angel falling behind Buffy not wanting to scare the watcher he had hurt beyond repair.

"Angel I wonder if you would mind letting me have a moment with my Slayer" Giles said stoically and very official sounding. Angel nodded and whispered to Buffy he'd wait at the cemetery entrance for her. Leaving Giles and Buffy alone he walked out of view.

Both were uncomfortably quiet for what seemed like a long time. Giles motioned for Buffy to sit on a stone bench, she did.

"Did you even listen to me yesterday?" he said his voice laced with anger. He removed his glasses and started to clean them for lack of a better thing to do with his hands.

Buffy knew the tone of voice she had heard it before the 'don't fuck with me ripper tone' he hadn't even used it towards her when he found out about Angel being back.

"Yes." was all she could quietly say.

"Your mother phoned me." Buffy moaned "She gave me the details of your chat today and I am greatly displeased." He started to pace but still didn't put the glasses on.

"How can I be your Watcher Buffy if you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you Giles."

"No. No you don't. You've hidden things from me over and over. You told us you wouldn't get close to him, you said you would only be there for him till he was well; I didn't like it but accepted it as just another in a long list of untruths. I am seriously considering having another watcher come in for you."

"Giles No." She stood and rushed in front of him. She looked into his eyes. "You can't leave me. I need you."

"Do you? How so? You couldn't even come to me when you returned. You couldn't come to me before you left. Now your back with him like nothing happened. I spoke to Willow and she confessed your conversation to me along with a lot of other things. I do realize this is the Hell mouth Buffy but for gods’ sakes living with him on the weekends."

"Giles I love him. He's sorry for the things Angelus did. He knows you'll never forgive him or trust him. He wants to apologize but he knows it won't be enough."

"It would be a start."

"Don't leave me Giles. I'll be straight with you; I won't hide things or lie to cover for anyone or anything. Just don't leave me. You're like a father to me. He left me Giles not you too."

Her revelation shocked him; of course it explained her behavior. She was treating him like a parent hiding things like teenagers did. But the Angel situation unnerved him. However it unnerved him more to see his slayer collapse at his feet in tears begging him not to leave her. Begging him not to make her choose between him and Angel. Giles dropped to his knees and gathered Buffy into his arms holding her till she stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry for everything Giles," she sobbed

"Me too Buffy." he said letting her come to her senses.

She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes "Don't leave me."

"No, Buffy I won't leave you. However you need to keep him away from me. I'm not ready to talk to him." Buffy nodded and they stood. Giles hugged her again. Holding her for a moment before pulling away.

"Trust me okay," he said and she nodded. He walked he toward Angel were Angel was waiting and when they were in view he left her and went to his car.

Buffy flew into Angel's arms and started sobbing again. He didn't tell her right away he had heard the whole conversation. He'd tell her when she calmed down some more. He let her cry herself out and just held her saying soothing words. His strong little slayer once again needs him. He liked being needed. They started walking back to the mansion when she had finally stopped crying. Buffy recalled the conversation to him. Almost word for word what he had heard. He told her then that he had listened and she took a playful swing at him. Before they went inside he looked at her, studying her face.

"I love you so much Buffy." he said quiet again.

"I love you with all my heart Angel." she replied.

"Marry me." Plain and simply said. Buffy looked into the Depths of his eyes.

"Yes Angel, I told you Always."

With that Angel picked her up and carried her across the threshold.

He wanted to be slow and gentle this time, he only hoped his body would agree with him. He set her down on her feet and pulled her to the bedroom.

He had made the bed earlier when he cleaned up, that it meant there was a new sheet covering the mattress.

Angel moved in front of Buffy kissing her long and slow as he undressed her. He wanted to see her naked. He pulled his lips from hers slowly and moved away leaving her topless as hit lit some candles. Knowing the tension would drive her crazy. When he turned and looked at her the raw passion she saw in his eyes made her gasp. He peeled off his shirt walking toward her. His hand reaching out grazing pert nipples. Buffy closed her eyes and bit her lip. He pulled her close his hips slowly gyrating against hers. She felt her whole body heat up, she felt flushed.

"Angel... its so hot." she whispered.

"Tell me baby," he said kissing her shoulder to her throat "tell me how it feels."

She shuddered. No time to be shy now.

"Like I'm on fire. Starts at my toes and rushes upward. I can feel fluid running out of me. Hot slick fluid." He moans finishes undressing her.

"I can always smell your arousal, it's this really heady scent that's purely you."

He pushes her back to the bed and she falls back. Angel drops to his knees spreading her thighs. The tip of his tongue dripping with saliva makes a path up to her blonde nest of curls. Even her hair here is soft and light. Wetness slowly congealing in the hairs he licks out tasting her. The slightly acidic, musky flavour is savored on his tongue. She gasps, last time he was quicker this time he was annoyingly erotically slow.

Buffy became a puddle when his tongue dipped further in, avoiding her swollen nub. He lick her swollen labia, she arched her hips. Angel held her still and growled softly in warning as he continued. Every lick increases her heat, her nipples harder and aching to be touched. Angel watched her arms move and she caressed her nipples moaning.

"Tell me how this feels baby," he whispered and she groaned. "Come on baby tell me," he urged laying his tone flat and licking her from top to bottom hitting her clit and stopping.

"The tip.... It's smooth. Your tongue is cold but it feels so good. It’s a little rough but I like it." She whispered panting now.

"How does it make you feel?" he licked again his purr like a low growl.

"Hot, so incredibly hot. Like I want to take you face and press it into me making you suck my clit till I scream." She said

"So do It." he said and she grabbed his head pressing his lips to her clit bucking against his face "suck it." she growled and he complied. Buffy crashed over the edge her thighs locking his head in place, she cries out his name and curses. He licks gently until she relaxes and he feels her orgasm ebb. Angel stands stripping his pants. He's enflamed now. His whole body screaming fuck her fuck her hard. But he had done that already, he really wanted to try and take it slow. He put a knee on the bed only to find himself flipped onto his back the slayer and she started kissing his thighs licking him as he had her. She had no idea how close he was to listening to his body.

She ran her tongue along his engorged penis and then blew lightly making it twitch.

"Angel?" she whispers

"Yes" he returns afraid of what she's going to say.

"Tell me how it feels."

"Like I want to fuck you hard. I want to thrust into you and not stop," he said hoping

"Uh uh, no fair I told you." he groaned and she licked again.

"You tongue is hot, a little rough, and wet." She took him in her mouth his back arched he's trembling fighting a totally different demon. She held him down. "Go on." she said

"There's a pressure building...like a pipe filling with water but it has...no...Where to go yet." he is panting now his whole body tingles and his muscle start to tighten in his ass and his balls.

"And" she sucked in a long hard but slow rhythm. He can barely remember his name let alone describe it.

"It’s like that water can't get out until the pressure becomes......" he loses his train of thought and she stopped making him whimper

"Continue."

"Buffy please."

"Soon lover." she gives him a lick.

He growls

"Until the pressure becomes so great the water ...." she sucks him hard and fast now he is pulsing in her mouth.

"Bursts through" he bucks up screaming out her name. Buffy swallows he feels her throat contract and she pulls away. His eyes are closed and he is totally relaxed. Buffy crawls up beside him and cuddles close.

"Angel?"

"What?"

"You came without biting. Came really hard too."

He chuckles and kisses her.

"Your fault." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I left it like that but this story line has been discontinued. I just felt I wanted what I had out there.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
> This was written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd


End file.
